


You're Beautiful In The Moonlight

by VityaBeMine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, after episode 9, for our domestic Victuuri needs, just some fluff and smut, mostly smut tho, probably will just be this one chapter but i could add more if people like it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VityaBeMine/pseuds/VityaBeMine
Summary: Victor and Yuri return home after the Rostelecom Cup, and Yuri realises that Victor is there to stay.





	You're Beautiful In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I had the need to write my take on what happened once Victor and Yuri got home after the Rostelecom Cup, after the famed airport meeting scene which brought us all to tears! I know some people have already written something probably very similar but I just wanted to try my hand at some fluff and smut. So, here we have it. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Note - I'm spelling Yuuri Katsuki's first name as 'Yuri' in this fic. I know there's been discourse concerning the proper/correct spelling of the characters' names in English, so I just thought I'd write Victor and Yuri's names how they are written in official art and in the show etc. So, I hope this doesn't cause any confusion, and that everyone who comes across this fic can enjoy it!  
> Also, yes I jumped on the 'Victor-calls-Yuri-solnyshko' bandwagon. It's just too adorable and I love it. Other Russian words used:  
> Dorogoi - dear  
> Moya lyubov - my love.

Yuri shivered in the cold, feeling Victor's hand on his waist bring him closer as he did so. He looked up at the older man, admiring how the moonlight made his silver hair and icy blue eyes sparkle. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"I love how quiet Hasetsu is at night," Victor said, voice soft. Yuri nodded in agreement. Victor sighed before he spoke again. "Saint Petersburg is nothing like this. It's one of those cities that never sleeps." 

"I can't wait to see it one day," Yuri whispered, instinctively inching even closer to Victor. Victor let out a small hum of agreement. Since their meeting at the airport earlier that evening, he had felt the need to be as close to his coach as possible. Something was changing between them, but they still hadn't really discussed it. Perhaps they didn't need to, though. It felt natural, and Yuri would be lying if he said he hadn't dreamt of this moment his whole life. 

Finally, they made it back to the onsen, entering as quietly as possible. They took off their shoes and coats in silence, Victor not once taking his eyes off of Yuri. Yuri felt his coach's gaze on him and blushed slightly, turning to face the other man.

"Would you like some tea or something?" Yuri asked hesitantly, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Even though their relationship had changed drastically since their first meeting, Yuri didn't think he'd ever get used to having Victor's attention focused on him in this way. 

"Sure, that would be great." Victor said, voice silky as he spoke, a small smile playing on his lips as his eyes drank in Yuri's appearance. Yuri hastened to the kitchen and began boiling water, producing two cups of piping hot green tea in no time. Victor was sat in front of the TV, staring at the black screen, his eyes half-closed. He took the cup of tea with a smile as Yuri sat opposite him, smiling back.

"I meant what I said, you know." Victor said after a few moments of silence. Yuri looked up, his lips parted slightly, eyes wide. 

"That you love how quiet Hasetsu is at night?" Yuri asked, confused. Yuri had believed Victor at the time, he didn't need any more convincing. Suddenly Victor laughed quietly, causing Yuri to blush again. 

"Well, yes, I did mean that, but what I meant was... that I wish you would never retire." Victor's words surprised Yuri, causing him to blush deeper. So Victor really was serious about going forward with this, about being in figure skating with him forever? 

"I... thank you, Victor." Yuri whispered, averting his eyes from Victor's piercing gaze. He stared at the steam coming from the hot cup of tea in his hands. He didn't know what else to say.

They finished their tea in relative silence, Victor changing the subject and asking Yuri a few more questions about his last day in Moscow and about how the other skaters had done. Victor insisted on cleaning up since Yuri had made them the tea, and Yuri watched him fondly. He still couldn't quite get his head around how life had brought them together like this. Seeing Victor in his family's home, doing such a mundane thing as washing the dishes, was one of the most surreal experiences he had ever had. Although every moment with Victor felt like this, felt like his last. He wanted to make every moment count.

"Victor," Yuri started as Victor finished up in the kitchen, sitting back down across from him. Victor looked up, head tilted slightly, bangs falling in front of his eyes. Yuri took a moment to appreciate how cute he looked before continuing. Suddenly, the words he wanted to say wouldn't come. _What are we? Have we crossed the line from a student-coach relationship into something deeper? I know I can't have you all to myself but I wish I_ _could_.He cleared his throat awkwardly, and blurted out the first other thought that came to his sleep-deprived mind. "Um... I should... we should sleep soon." He winced at how difficult it was for him to get his words out.

"You're right, we should head to bed, shouldn't we?" Victor agreed quietly. He stood up and walked around the table and stretched his hand out to Yuri. Yuri stared confusedly at the offering, gazing up at Victor and drinking in the sight. Victor stood tall and broad before him in nothing but a beige shirt and black slacks. His hair was somewhat messy, and his eyes were half-closed, but the colour of them was as striking as ever. Yuri would never grow tired of appreciating just how attractive Victor was.

"Are you ready to move, solnyshko?" Victor mumbled, one side of his mouth drawing up into an impossibly adorable, very sleepy little smile. At the sound of the familiar Russian word which Yuri had yet to discover the meaning of, Yuri forced himself out of his thoughts and took his coach's offered hand. Victor pulled him to his feet, bringing their faces very close together as he did so. As Yuri went to pull his hand away, Victor slid his fingers around Yuri's, intertwining their hands as they started moving towards their rooms. Yuri could feel himself starting to blush. "You know Yuri," Victor whispered, "this place really does feel like home." Yuri's hand tensed at Victor's words, his breath catching in his throat. So Victor truly felt at home here? Yuri smiled to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. Oh, how his life had been turned upside down for the better. 

They made it to Victor's room, where they reluctantly parted ways as Yuri expressed his desire for a shower, and Victor went to unpack his suitcase and get ready for bed in his room. Soon enough, Yuri was finished, having washed away the stress and anxiety of the past few days, feeling cleaner than ever. He has taken off his shirt and draped a towel around his neck. He left the bathroom quietly, pausing at the doorway to Victor's bedroom as he went. He found Victor sitting on the edge of his bed, shirtless. Yuri couldn't help but stare; the sight of Victor's perfect alabaster skin, his smooth, muscled chest and chiseled abdomen never ceased to make Yuri sweat.

"So I suppose our night ends here, Yuri." Victor said, somewhat dramatically. He had clearly caught Yuri staring, and Yuri swallowed awkwardly. There was a playful look in Victor's eye, though, and Yuri found the confidence he had only ever managed to conjure up on the ice rise up from somewhere deep within him. 

"It could continue, if you want it to." Yuri whispered, his words sounding very foreign to his ears. What was he doing? In all honesty, though, he really didn't want this night to ever end. Never before had he felt closer to Victor, besides perhaps after the Cup of China. Victor's eyes widened slightly, his lips forming a small 'O' shape. 

"What are you suggesting, solnyshko?" He asked, head tilting slightly as he stood up. There it was again, that Russian word that Yuri couldn't ever seem to remember well enough to type phonetically into Google Translate, no matter how hard he tried.

"What does that mean?" Yuri asked, determined to remain calm. The sight of a mostly naked Victor Nikiforov just feet away from him made him simultaneously want to do very dirty things and to run the other way. Victor walked over to him in quick strides, capturing Yuri's hands in his. 

"It means... something like little sun." Victor whispered, eyes dark. "You are my little sun." Yuri immediately felt the hot blush on his cheeks at the words. Really? Was this real life? Had Victor actually been calling him his "little sun" for the past few days? This confused Yuri even more, but at the same time, made their current situation seem all the clearer. 

"That's... that's very cute," Yuri managed to say, smiling. Victor nodded. 

"A cute name for a cute guy." Victor said, closing the remaining space between them in one stride. Suddenly, their foreheads were pressed together, and Yuri was taken back to their moment on the ice in China, and he felt something awaken within him. Something hot, something fiery. Lust, perhaps.

"Can I kiss you again, Yuri?" Victor asked, and Yuri exhaled at the request, feeling the tension he hadn't known was present in him leave his body. He nodded hurriedly, feeling as though another moment without Victor's lips on his own would kill him. Their lips met delicately in a somewhat hesitant kiss. It was completely different from the first time, when both of them had been filled with the adrenaline of the competition, and had been completely overcome with emotion. Yuri realised he wasn't sure what Victor liked, or if Victor even though he was a good kisser, but he tried to put all of his feelings and all of the unsaid words he was dying to say to Victor into the kiss. Victor seemed to be enjoying it, if the soft moans he made were anything to go by. Yuri, encouraged, untangled his fingers from Victor's and wrapped both arms around the older man's neck, pressing the front of his body against his. 

"Oh Yuri," Victor whispered, pulling back momentarily, excitement in his eyes. "Let's not do this in the doorway." Yuri nodded in agreement. Victor kissed him again, starting to walk backwards as he did so. Yuri kissed back, moving his hands onto Victor's chest and pushing him gently backwards until they fell onto the bed, laughing as their heads banged together. Their laughter died down and they lay in a tangle of limbs, Victor holding Yuri's face in his hands. His big, soft, warm hands...

"Yuri, you're so special. So special to me. Do you know that?" Victor asked, his eyes glowing as they searched Yuri's for an answer. The moonlight that poured in from the window high above them flooded the entire space in a dreamy light, and Yuri finally found it within himself to admit that yes, he was special to Victor. Perhaps he was just as special to Victor as Victor was to him. Yuri nodded, and Victor smiled.

"You're special to me, too." Yuri said, capturing Victor's mouth in another kiss. Victor's hips rolled against Yuri's, and Yuri felt the hardness beneath Victor's pants. Yuri was already fully hard so it appeased him to know that Victor was apparently feeling the same way about the situation.

Victor laughed softly into Yuri's mouth, and pulled back. "I'm happy," he whispered. Yuri blushed a little at this, initiating the kiss again. Victor squirmed his way up the bed until his head rested on the headboard, dragging Yuri up on top of him as he did so. Yuri gripped Victor's biceps, revelling in the feeling of being moved around so easily. Their kisses grew more and more desperate, pleading, and soon enough one of Victor's hands found its way to the hem of Yuri's trousers. All it took was a breathy 'Yes' from Yuri for Victor to hastily wrestle the younger man's pants off. Yuri followed suit, locking eyes with Victor as he did so. Victor was on his back, eyes wide as he watched Yuri throw his pants across the room, his fingers closing around Victor's thick cock.

"Yuri..." Victor breathed, Yuri preening at how sexy his name sounded on Victor's lips. He squeezed Victor's cock in his hands, having nothing to go by but the videos he had seen online about oral sex, or any kind of sex at all, really. Although he had often dreamed of this moment, he hadn't expected it to actually happen. Victor pushed himself up onto his elbows, eyes staring intently at Yuri as Yuri stared back, stroking Victor's cock slowly. He then lowered his mouth until his lips found the tip. Victor threw his head back as Yuri pulled his underwear down, growing hungrier by the minute. He wanted to taste Victor, to take him apart, to make him feel good. "Oh  _bozhe_..." Victor breathed again, the Russian word sending a shiver down Yuri's spine. Pushing the realisation that he probably had a language kink aside, Yuri disposed of Victor's underwear and stroked the hot skin of Victor's bare cock, revelling in the weight of it in his hands.

"You are so beautiful," Yuri murmured. As Victor was about to answer, he threw his head back again as Yuri took his cock in his mouth, starting out carefully but eventually finding his rhythm. With one hand he stroked the base of the older man's cock and with the other he reached up and pinched one of Victor's nipples. Victor seemed to like that. A lot. 

" _Bozhe,"_ Victor said again, breathing heavily. Yuri quickened his pace, tonguing the head of Victor's cock. "Yuri, I... fuck, you're so good..." Yuri smirked around Victor's cock, continuing to quicken his pace. _If only he knew how much of a beginner I am at this,_ he though. "Yuuuuuuuri," Victor moaned, Yuri's cock twitching at the sound. "I'm... I'm..." Yuri suddenly let go of Victor's cock, letting it fall back onto the other man's stomach. Victor gasped, his head snapping up, both hands reaching for Yuri. "Come here," he breathed. Yuri obliged, sliding into his arms and falling into another endless kiss, moaning softly.

"Victor," Yuri whispered as he pulled back, panting. Victor caressed his face with one hand, the other having found Yuri's throbbing cock. "I want you." He hoped he wouldn't have to elaborate any more, but the look on Victor's face proved that he would. 

"But you already have me," Victor said, confused. Yuri sighed, and pushed himself up onto his knees, placing his hands on Victor's chest. Oh, how he loved Victor's chest.

"I want all of you, Victor. I want... you inside me," he said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Victor gasped in understanding.

"Are you sure? Yuri, we don't have to-"

"It's what I want, Victor. If you want it too, of course," Yuri said hesitantly. "I'm ready." he said, this time with more conviction. Victor nodded vigorously, causing Yuri to chuckle at the sight. How could someone be so incredibly sexy and so endearing at the same time?

"If that's what you want, I'll gladly make you feel good, Yuri." Victor said, his voice slightly deeper, accent thicker. Yuri's cock twitched again, and Victor helped him out of his underwear. Victor then excused himself, rummaging around in his drawers until he found what he was looking for. He came back with a condom rolled onto his cock, which was swinging so invitingly between his legs that Yuri was convinced he must be drooling.

Victor lay back down on the bed and pulled Yuri close. Yuri placed his arms around Victor's neck, straddling him. He gasped at the unexpected feeling of Victor's cool, lube-slicked finger at his entrance, closing his eyes and allowing himself to feel every movement Victor was making. Victor teased him at first, circling his hole but not pushing fully in before a moan from Yuri elicited a chuckle from Victor.

"All right, solnyshko," he whispered into Yuri's ear, having pulled the younger man's face closer to his own. Yuri inhaled sharply as he felt Victor's finger slide into him, pressing his forehead against Victor's neck. "Is that okay?" Victor asked, voice calm. 

"Yes, so good..." Yuri breathed. Victor pushed in further, and after a few minutes of this he stretched Yuri further by adding another finger. For his first time, he didn't think he was doing too badly. Although it did hurt, it also felt better than anything he had ever experienced sexually before.

"Oh, Victor..." Yuri said, then swearing in Japanese. Victor seemed to recognise the word.

"My sexy, naughty Katsudon," Victor chuckled. After adding a third finger, Yuri sat back on his heels, feeling Victor's fingers slip out of him as he pulled away.

"I want you inside me, Victor." Yuri demanded. Victor noticed the change in his eyes, how similar he looked in that moment to how he did when he skated his Eros routine. Victor nodded, trusting him, his eyes just as dark as a smirk played on his lips.

"Anything for you, dorogoi." He whispered. Victor grabbed his cock and Yuri lined himself up with it. Before he knew it, Victor was inside him. Barely, but he was. After a few moments of intense discomfort, Yuri placed his arms back around Victor's neck and began fucking himself against his cock. He threw his head back, lost in the sensation. Victor began reciprocating the movement and snapped his hips up to meet Yuri's ass and slowly but surely, Yuri took his whole cock. 

"You're doing so well, moya lyubov," Victor hissed into Yuri's ear. Beads of sweat were starting to form on Yuri's forehead, and he bit softly down onto Victor's shoulder as they fucked. It was better than he could have ever imagined; Victor's arms around him, holding him steady as he fucked him senseless, in the safety of his own home. Yuri felt completely blissed out and by the time Victor came inside him, Yuri had already come apart. After Victor stroked his cock a few times, Yuri collapsed onto him, coming hard. It was the most intense orgasm of his life, and he couldn't have imagined a better person to have it with. 

They lay like that, Victor in a half sitting position with his head against the headboard and Yuri crumpled in his arms, for what felt like forever until Victor scooped Yuri up in his arms and brought him into the shower. There they cleaned each other off thoroughly before returning to bed. It was nearly five in the morning, and they hadn't slept a wink.

"Thank you, Victor." Yuri said as he lay half on top of Victor, his head pillowed on the older man's chest. Victor brought the covers overtop of them and smiled, one of his hands in Yuri's hair.

"Thank you, my darling," he whispered. "Thank you for everything." Yuri reached up and cupped Victor's face, kissing him long and hard before snuggling up against his chest again, allowing Victor's breathing to put him to sleep.

*

Yuri woke up before Victor, to the muffled sound of guests milling about the house and onsen. Sometime during the night they had shifted positions, and Yuri was facing away from Victor with the other man's arms wrapped around his midsection, holding him close. Victor's head was placed between Yuri's neck and shoulder, and he seemed to be fast asleep. Yuri untangled himself from Victor and turned to face him, admiring how perfect he looked as he slept. He felt a hot blush creep onto his cheeks as he noticed the small love bite he had left, and the events that had taken place just hours earlier flooded back into his mind vividly. He reached out a hand and caressed Victor's cheek, feeling how soft his skin was. Victor sighed before moving fully onto his back, and Yuri draped himself on top of him.

"Thank you for staying with me, Vitya," Yuri whispered, tracing patterns on his lover's chest. "I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but I'm so happy you're here."


End file.
